Volumes
Note: Chapters are primarily listed in the order they appear on the official comico site that they are posted. |} Chapters Not Yet in Tankōbon Format: *054. The Shinobi's Tears *055. The Shinobi's Talent *056. Reconciliation *057. We Got Our Rewards (Part 6) *058. We Got Our Rewards (Part 7) *059. We Got Our Rewards (Part 8) *060. We Got Our Rewards (Part 9) *061. Something Forgotten *062. The Shape of Happiness *063. Even Though It's Right Before My Eyes *064. Bring It On! *065. The Real Building 5 *066. I Believe in You *067. Feelings of Guilt *068. Breaking *069. I Can't Do Anything *070. I Haven't Forgotten About That Time *071. Rather Than Thinking *072. Let's Do Business *073. We'll Be Placing You Under Custody for a While *074. This Could Be Really Bad? *075. I Knew it, it Was Bad! *076. Building 5′s Garden *077. Betrayal *078. Here in It's Own Way *079. Hitting the Limit *080. I Remember, I Don't Remember *081. Battle Priority *082. Motive, Chance, Revenge *083. Dance Performance *084. This Guy's Bad News *085. Hey Wait a Minute, I Didn't Hear About This *086. A Fool Who Lost His Way *087. An Honest Good-for-Nothing *088. Nico *089. The Second Hero? *090. I'm Seriously Five Seconds from Losing It *091. Cell 8 is Scary When They're Pissed Off *092. Before the Unease *093. The Water's Overflowing Too Much! *094. I'm Not Just a Pretty Face *095. I Can't Stand Your Face *096. Emitting Sound *097. Don't Call Me Uncool! *098. It's Troublesome if It's Too Dazzling *099. We're Undoubtedly Pinned Down *100. Don't Call Me Pitiful! *101. Hurry Up and Bring It *102. From Here On It's Serious! *103. Sky Blue *104. What I Want to Convey *105. Opening of the Second Half! *106. An Okama is More Terrifying Than Any Natural Disaster *107. Discovery!! Miscellaneous *108. One More Time! *109. That's Why You're an Idiot *110. No Problems *111. MONKEY MAGIC *112. Rebellion *113. What Can I Do For You *113.5 ~Summary of the Second Half~ *114. Daisen *115. Enki Gokuu *116. The Man Who Got Too Close to the Truth *117. Dishonest *118. Chaotic in All Directions *119. We're Not Out of the Frying Pan, Yet There's Fire *120. I Don't Want to Go Through That a Second Time *121. Feelings, Thoughts *122. A Rough Disaster *123. What to Watch First *124. The Gokuu Brothers *125. Observer *125.5 Chapter 125.5 *126. Both "Seriousness" and "Earnestness" Mean "Seriously *127. Whose Fault Is It? *128. Until You Hate This World (One) *129. Until You Hate This World (Two) *130. Until You Hate This World (Three) *131. Until You Hate This World (Four) *132. Until You Hate This World (Five) *133. Until You Hate This World (Six) *134. Until You Hate This World (Seven) *135. Chapter 135: Until You Hate This World (End) *136. Exploding! The Big Comeback Festival *137. Raging Party *137.1 Nanbaka Prison Day 1 *137.2 Nanbaka Prison Day 2 *138. What They Both Need *139. The Clarity That Comes With Loss *140. Proof from a Life and Death Situation *141. Beginning to Connect *142. One Step Away from Being the Same as Always *143. We'll All Go Home Together!! *144. Goodnight *145. The Victor *146. Please Take Care of Me From Now On, Too *146.1 Part Two After Story *146.2 Part Two Before Story *147. Commencing Part 3!! A Break Is Impossible?! *148. Warming Up!! *149. The Return of Samon's Infuriating Day (First Half) *150. The Return of Samon's Infuriating Day (Second Half) *151. Hajime's Hellish Day *152. Announcing the Results?! Who's the Winner?! *153. The Times When We Slipped Up+α *154. Viva Non Non *155. Valentine of the Heart's Desire *156. Our Valentine's Day *157. Rabbit Warning *158. Liang's Mortifying Building 3 Experience *159. Qi's Distressing Building 4 Experience *160. Memories of Building 13's Senpai *161. Seitarou's Peaceful Break *162. Hajime and Jyugo's Early Morning DEAD Race *163. Hajime and Jyugo's Early-Morning DEAD Race 2 *164. Hajime and Jyugo's Early-Morning DEAD Race 3 *165. Hajime and Jyugo's Early-Morning DEAD Race 4 *166. Hajime and Jyugo's Early-Morning DEAD Race 5 *167. Hajime and Jyugo's Early-Morning DEAD Race 6 *168. Morning at Nanba *169. Morning at Nanba (Extra) *170. Responsibility and a New Stage! *240. Current Agony Category:Manga